Quien arrulla al bebe?
by Andres Anaya
Summary: Mike y Zoey se acaban de casar y buscan un lugar para vivir y ver nacer a su futuro hijo, el vecino les recomienda una casa ¿Que pasara? (mal summary XD)


Era una joven pareja, Mike y Zoey recién acababan de contraer nupcias, los dos enamorados y recién casados buscaban donde comprar su vivienda, ya habían visto algunas opciones, pero por falta de presupuesto o cercanía con su lugar de trabajo o algún desperfecto en el lugar, no se convencían por ninguno; hasta que uno de sus vecinos de el lugar donde rentaban por el momento, les comentó de una casa muy cerca de su lugar actual de residencia, la casa era grande, hermosa, de dos pisos, con un gran jardín en el patio trasero, en el que había un hermoso rosal, que pesé al abandono y paso de los años, parecía como si alguien lo cuidase con total esmero.  
>La casa era de un familiar del vecino que había fallecido un par de años atrás, pero sin dar mas detalles del por que o como, menciono que la había heredado y que planeaba venderla, ¿el precio? Era casi regalado y aparte sumando el descuento que le hizo a la joven pareja por el aprecio generado en el tiempo de vecinos.<br>Tardo poco para que la pareja se cambiase a su nuevo hogar, en poco tiempo la que fuese una casa abandonada ya lucia como un a gran mansión, todo parecía perfecto, un feliz matrimonio, el acenso de Mike en su trabajo y Zoey embarazada, todo iba viento en popa, ya habían pasado dos años sin novedad alguna; excepto por algunos comentarios que le hacían sus amigos a la pareja, como el que en ocasiones marcaban por teléfono a su hogar y les contestaba una muchacha con voz muy amable que incluso se ofrecía a dejar el recado, cuando se encontraban con vecinos en la calle, ellos juraban haber visto a una joven mujer asomada por la ventana del segundo nivel de la casa que les sonreía amablemente, que incluso les llegaba a saludar. Era muy raro ya que esa ventana era la del cuarto que tenían previsto para el bebé.  
>La pareja solo se reía de lo que les contaban, ya que eran muy escépticos y no creían en esas boberías, incluso pensaban en no bautizar al futuro niño.<br>Pasaron los meses y llegó el nuevo integrante de la familia, Mateo un lindo varón de 3 kilos, no podían estar mas felices.  
>El niño llegó a su habitación, la cual habían preparado con anterioridad, era toda de azul cielo, con avioncitos dibujados por todas las paredes del cuarto, una bonita cuna y una silla mecedora donde su madre podría alimentarlo y arrullar al niño.<br>El niño era muy bien portado, casi no lloraba y cuando comenzaba a intentar un berrinche, bastaba con ponerlo en la cuna, para que en cuestión de minutos se callara o quedara dormido o a veces el niño se despertaba llorando y en segundos se callaba, en una ocasión mientras comían y el niño estaba en su cuna, dormido al parecer, comenzaron a escuchar sus risitas y hasta carcajaditas del infante, al subir a ver al niño todo quedó en silencio de repente, pero la silla mecedora se movía sin motivo aparente, tomaron al bebé y lo bajaron con ellos a la mesa sin dar mas importancia a lo sucedido.  
>El exceso de trabajo de Mike y el encerramiento de Zoey por cuidar al niño todo el día, comenzaba a pasar la factura a la feliz familia, que comenzaban a tener problemas entre ellos, nada grave, pero con buenos momentos de tensión al principio, las peleas comenzaban a subir de intensidad, y en una ocasión que no paraban de gritarse el uno al otro, y el niño no paraba de llorar ya que lo traía cargando Zoey de un lado a otro, mientras reñían, enojadísima fue a la habitación del bebé a ponerlo en la cuna para salir a pelear de nuevo con Mike, entere sus gritos dejaron de escuchar el llanto de el niño, fue hasta después de una hora que se dieron cuenta que el niño ya no lloraba y que al contrario había pasado del llanto a las risitas.<br>Se vieron mutuamente y consternados, fueron al cuarto del bebé, al abrir la puerta se llevarían el susto de sus vidas, al ver que una mujer de apariencia joven flotaba sobre el suelo aparentemente sin pies, cargaba al pequeño niño consolando su llanto mientras volteaba a verlos con molestia. Roberto se acercó corriendo y con miedo para arrebatadle al niño, y salir corriendo del lugar...  
>La familia al día siguiente fueron por sus cosas y decidieron salir de ahí de inmediato.<br>Poco después el buen vecino contaría la historia, la joven mujer que se aparecía, era su prima Courtney que igual que Mike y Zoey se había casado y junto con su esposo (Duncan) habían comprado esa casa, habían tenido a su bebé pero éste había fallecido por la tan letal muerte de cuna (muy común en los recién nacidos), su esposo la dejó al poco tiempo y su único consuelo era cuidar ese rosal como si fuese a su pequeño hijo, poco tiempo después ella se quitaría la vida en el cuarto que fuera de su bebé.  
>La casa no ha sido habitada desde entonces, el rosal sigue siendo cuidado, y algunos cuentan se puede ver a la joven por las ventanas que se pasea entre los cuartos que dan a la calle.<p> 


End file.
